This invention relates to combination devices, especially for children and more particularly to books which serve as a toy, a packaging device for the toy, and a background device which is usable with the toy. The book may also serve as a storage device for the toy when neither the book nor the toy is in use.
Heretofore, toys, especially toy vehicles, have often been used primarily by running them along a surface, thereby providing entertainment to the user. While users can run toy vehicles independently of any specific track or similar structure, some toy vehicles are designed to be used in connection with specific 3-dimensional structures such as race tracks, which are often sold separately and are quite expensive. Also available are 3-dimensional toy garages, filling stations, or a variety of other often expensive structures which may be used with the toy vehicle. Toy vehicles are usually sold independently of any other toy, and are usually packaged either in boxes or upon blister cards, most of which are promptly discarded.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a device which incorporates a number of different illustrated scenes or gameboards upon which a toy vehicle can be run, which is also relatively inexpensive, and which provides both a place to store the toy vehicle when not in use, and a packaging means in which to market the toy vehicle.
A further object of this invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive toy which incorporates a variety of illustrated scenes and games, upon which a user may operate a toy vehicle. A still further object of this invention is to provide a useful and distinctive marketing package for a combination toy and book and for toy vehicles sold in association with the combination toy and book.
Another object of this invention is to provide a storage space for the toy vehicle when the combination toy and book and the associated toy vehicle is not in use.